


Comfort In The Dark

by MessyScandinoodle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dinner dates, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScandinoodle/pseuds/MessyScandinoodle
Summary: Just some fluff for my friend because there isn't enough Willana in this world.





	Comfort In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it love!

Peace was an unfamiliar concept to Will. Work was hectic and always difficult, and usually followed him home in one way or another. But as of recent, every time he stepped into his house, it felt peaceful. Perhaps it was the summer season, the way the sun shown through the windows. Maybe it was the dogs. Or perhaps it was Alana. She was there almost every day. They’d spend each evening having dinner, and chatting. Afterwards was a small span of time spent on the couch, and arm wrapped around her while they relaxed. 

Coming home from work again, there she was. An apron on as she slid mushrooms around in a pan. “I hope you’re not on a health kick. It’s bar food night!” She exclaimed, and he laughed softly. 

“Oh, I’m definitely not.” He went to inspect all she was cooking. Burgers, deep fried french fries, and the breaded fried mushrooms. “Looks great.” He kissed her cheek, then crouched to greet the dogs individually. 

“Hey, Applesauce! What are you doing here?” He asked, rubbing her ears lovingly. 

“Well, I figured since we both have tomorrow off… Maybe I should stay the night.” The idea made Will’s gut jump. That made him incredibly nervous. Not that he didn’t want it, but it was a big step. And perhaps she didn’t even want  _ that _ . There were other problems associated with it though! He sweat and dreamt at night, and he was afraid she would find that gross. He found it gross. 

“Yea, I mean… Yea. That… Yea.” He nodded unsurely. Alana looked to him, and sighed, crossing her arms.   
“Use your words,” She said teasingly, “If you don’t want me to stay, then tell me so.” Wills heart was pounding. 

“No! I want you to stay. I really do. I’m sorry. I’m just… not a good sleeper.” He sighed, “I don’t sleep well. I sweat and its-” 

“You’ve told me this before. I’m gonna stay, if you’ll have me. Now, please set the little table!” Will went to obey, humming softly to himself. Alana could see the difference in Will. She was so glad she took the chance. 

 

\--

 

The evening followed its same pattern. Alana noticed that Will liked a schedule, and she was glad to stick to it. Eat, chat, have some drinks, cuddle. Tonight was different. There would be a new step, and she was sure that part of that was what was making him nervous. Just the deviation from his schedule. 

“You brought pajamas, I hope.” He noted, and she snorted, 

“Yes, I did.” she closed her eyes, his fingers gently stroking through her long hair. “Will, we aren’t going to do anything tonight, okay? Not tonight.” She reassured, as well as informed. In case he had any ideas. He just nodded in response, quiet for a moment, 

“Okay, that’s good. I want this to go right…” He smiled softly, and kissed the top of her head. “Are you ready to go to bed?” 

“Yea, lets go.” She sat up, and got up to go get her bag. 

\--

Will decided on pajama pants that night to sleep in, but he abandoned the idea of a shirt. He’d end up peeling it off at some point in the night anyways. He watched Alana crawl into bed. He chuckled at her childish pajamas. They had little horses all over both the t shirt and shorts. 

“Those are adorable!” He teased, and she rolled her eyes, 

“Shut up!” She smiled, and smacked his chest playfully, “They’re comfortable!” 

 

Will laughed and put his hands up, “Okay! Alright!” he laid back, and then rested his head against her. 

“You are such a baby.” She smiled, and stroked his curls. 

“I played with your hair! It’s my turn!” He smiled sleepily. Not ready to admit it comforted him to have her there with him. 

 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was suddenly jerked awake out of one of his horrific dreams, covered in sweat. He was completely disoriented, and his gut jumped when he heard someone whisper to him. He relaxed when he remembered where he was, and who he was with. 

“I’ve got you, it’s okay.” She whispered, stroking his sweaty curls. “Shh…” She smiled softly, “Want me to get you a washcloth?” He shook his head stubbornly of course, and she sighed. “Okay well I’m gonna go get a washcloth then.” She got up to go get one. Will didn’t want her to leave him alone. He was terrified she was just going to take Applesauce and go back home, and not come back. However, it was just a few moments before she was back with the washcloth. She placed it on his forehead tenderly, and then sat back down into the bed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked cautiously, but again he shook his head. 

“It’s just work stuff.” he murmured, eyes closed. “I’m sorry I woke you.” 

“Don’t be, I don’t mind.” She rolled over to press into him, despite his sweatiness. It was the most welcomed sensation he’d ever felt. Comfort when he was terrified in the dark. It was new, and he liked it. 


End file.
